coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9322 (11th December 2017)
Plot Gail comforts Sarah over her split from Gary. He calls at the house wanting to talk to her but Gail won't allow him entry. Robert is discharged. Michelle is livid with him and demands an explanation for his actions, not understanding how taking part in a poker game could have helped him when he was coming to terms with his cancer diagnosis. Kate has a check-up by Rana to provide a cover for their meeting. Kate says she will organise a trip away for them both. Robert thinks he's a loser but Michelle assures him that she still cares for him. Zeedan has obtained a licence to sell from the van in Manchester's Christmas markets and Rana sees an opportunity to see Kate again while he is out. Ruby pushes Hope off the trampoline in the back yard and Fiz has to take her to see the doctor. Tyrone questions Ruby and is told that she did it because Hope was mean to her. Sinead organises a party to sell her handicrafts and invites Tracy, Beth and Kirk. Michelle starts to worry as the bistro stocks run out. She sabotages the card reader so customers have to pay cash. Hope has a small arm fracture. Fiz is angry when Beth criticises her for getting a trampoline with her crowd-funding money. Michelle tries to input more into the till record than they are taking but Kate spots her "mistake". Rosie, Sophie, Izzy and Liz also attend Sinead's party. Beth is in a sulk over her argument with Fiz. At the end of the night, Michelle tells the bistro staff to finish early and hurries off herself. Tyrone and Fiz argue when he thinks Hope should apologise to Ruby for teasing her and she refers to the girl as “his daughter”. He storms out. Rana and Kate's assignation point is the bistro after everyone has gone and Kate has switched the CCTV off. Fiz asks Chesney to babysit so she and Tyrone can talk. Gary corners Sarah in the Rovers and tearfully begs forgiveness but she refuses. Kate and Rana are interrupted by a masked intruder who starts to take the cash from the till. Kate hits them with a bottle without knowing who it is. The burglar is Michelle who falls to the ground unconscious. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Treatment room *Preston's Petals *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle takes a risk to solve Robert's money woes; Tyrone and Fiz quarrel over their daughters; and Kate and Rana have a secret assignation. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,500,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2017 episodes